Notice
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Set 5th year. Trying a Gryff fic. Smart/Harry finds out about the "Light" and takes off . Two weeks after 4th year he receives a letter saying he is to get married he doesn't want to. And to SNAPE of all people . He has his reasons. But his mother set this up and it's a blood bond no one can break it and no one can hurt Harry but that doesn't mean he can be normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Normally I forgo the war or make Tom the good guy So I thought maybe I should do a year 5 story with some flash backs. And to answer some questions I know I'll get I will ( help me I hate it) be working with a (shudder) Gryffindor Harry .**

 **That said Harry has realized that the "Light" had used him and is alone.**

 **Warning: Flash backs will include , Dursley's and other bits through out school.**

 **Thinking this may be a threesome fic but not sure it may just be a normal fic with lots of angst. LOVE ANGST. I'm good at it!**

 **This will be a SS HP story (as is my fave pairing)**

 **Okay here we go!**

* * *

Harry sighed as he stared out the window of his home. Potter Manor. He'd received his mail as normal. His so called "Friends" from the Order trying to get in touch and find out where he was but another came with his annual bank statements. A letter saying he had to come in for the reading of his marriage contract he hadnt known he had one. He sighed and stepped into the fire place. He came out in Gringotts. He wore black robes with silver lining. His hair down to mid back was tied back and he wore no glasses having fixed his eyes.

Ignoring the shocked Order members he advanced to Griphook.

"Griphook." He replied, " I am here about a marriage contract I did not know I had. You will cancel it."

Severus Snape cocked an eyebrow the Gryffindor Golden boy sounded like Lucius.

"I have cancelled the one by Albus Dumbledore demanding you marry Ginerva Weasley but this one I cannot nagate, My Lord Potter."

"and why not?"

"It is a blood contract set down by your mother."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ginny bellowed. "HARRY IS MINE! I WAS PROMISED I WOULD BE LADY POTTER AND BE RICH AND FAMOUS!"

"My mother?" Harry inquired cocking an eyebrow. " To be activated now?"

"To be activated if the Ministry dare intrude on Hogwarts, or Dumbledore trys to manipulate you and you are of marrying age." Griphook replied, Dumbledore was fuming a came forward. "You are to marry one Severus Snape. "

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

The hall almost was left in ruins under the combined powers of Severus and Harry's magic combined lashing out.

" Yes, " Griphook sighed as the hall fixed itself. He handed the two of them each a letter which they opened and began reading through. "You are in agreement?"

"Fine." Harry replied in a dead voice once again under his shields and his face blank matching Severus' . " I'll agree."

"As will I." Severus hissed as they both burned their letters. " We would have to..." he glanced at Harry then the goblin. " _Consummate_... the bonding?"

"That is in the contract yes. " Griphook replied, "On the night you wed. "

Severus and Harry both held in their response.

"Let us began..." He set a bowl down. " Slit your hands and join them over the bowl..."

"I need to object. " Albus said, " Harry is only a child..."

Harry and Severus were already clasping hands their blood leaking into the bowl they both some how knew exactly what to say and began speaking the blood bond that would bind them together forever.

As Albus made attempts to object and stop the bonding everyone noted that Severus' Dark Mark vanished along with Harry's scar.

"I now pronounce you Bonded." Griphook said, "You _must_ kiss."

Dropping healed hands Severus pulled Harry against him and sealed the deal with what he was sure was the boy's first kiss.

* * *

Harry bit his lip and began chewing on it. This was going to be his first time doing anything like this and he had to go all the way. Some how he ended up moving all of his new things to Hogwarts though they were hidden in his new trunk. He stood beside Snape's bed and tried to calm down. He was pacing.

" Mr. Potter..." He spun to see Snape coming into the room. " I will try to make this enjoyable for both of us. " Harry swallowed. " You're going to need to trust me." He pulled Harry to his body. "I'm sorry it has to be so quick but you read what Lily wrote we can not delay. "

"I... I know." Harry replied, he'd taken his robes off and stood in fitting black jeans and a black mussel shirt. He'd discovered Black was his favorite color. He had grown and his head now came to Snape's shoulder he'd filled out as well. He tilted his head back. " I'm...ready..."

It was a lie and they both knew it.

Snape nodded and captured Harry's lips in his own.

Harry kissed back though really he was unsure and uncertain he noticed that Snape was being nice and taking it as Harry's pace letting him adjust to the new sensations before pressing on.

Harry was soon laying on the bed moaning all they had done was kiss and he was almost fully hard. He felt his shirt being pushed off but didn't have time to register it before a mouth was attacking his neck and chest. Harry's whole body was shaking and not with fear but lust. He was a teenager after all.

Snape smirked as he sat back and took his own shirt off. He guided Harry's hand to explore him and caught his breath when he ran Harry's fingers over his nipples. Harry's eyes focused and he began chewing his lip as he moved his hands over his own accord exploring everything he could. His Potions' Master was more muscled then he'd thought and cursed robes for hiding this wondrous body from him.

Snape leaned over and kissed Harry again tongues were soon battling. Severus moaned as Harry surrendered control over to him after a few minuets his hands sliding on to his back to explore Snape broke the kiss and took one of Harry's nipples into his mouth. Harry gave a strangled cry and bucked his hips. Snape chuckled.

"Not yet, you are not ready." Harry let out a whimper that went straight to Snape's cock. Snape calmed himself and played with Harry's sinsitive nipples before kissing down the boys body to undoe his jeans. " Lift up."

Harry did and moaned when he was freed laying naked before his new husband. Another strangled moan as Snape suddenly took him in his mouth holding his hips still. Harry noticed that Snape was naked as well and whimpered when he couldn't get a good look. Snape chuckled and Harry sobbed at the feelings that shot through his body. He whimpered when he suddenly felt his insides coated in a warm liquid and a finger being pushed inside of him before he could ask what was going on Snape was kissing him and Harry was clinging desperately to the man's shoulders.

Harry cried out loudly when Snape hit his prostate a second finger was added before the pleasure let up Snape continued until Harry was begging him. Snape just focused on his task to prepare him properly so he didn't hurt him. Though he had to admit Harry's begging had his cock leaking.

" This is going to hurt a bit." Snape whispered huskily into Harry's ear as he cast a lube charm on himself and made sure every inch of him was covered. " Relax as much as you can."

Harry screamed but it seemed to be all pleasure. Somewhere in Snape's mind he had to wonder if Harry liked pain. He was breathing roughly by the time he was fully seated in the boy. It shocked him that Harry could take him all he wasn't small or even thin he stopped and waited. Harry was whimpering clearly not understanding why he'd stopped it got more and more desperate Snape let go of Harry's hips and pulled out when he couldn't take the delicious noises anymore. He was soon thrusting into that tight virgin ass in slow sure strokes making sure to make sure Harry moved with him and that he hit the boy's prostate.

Harry begged for something. He didn't know what he wanted but he knew he was crying for something. Tears were rolling down his cheeks but he loved what was happening. Snape began thrusting harder and faster as he kissed Harry's tears away. He mewed when Snape began stroking him.

Harry's screaming sobs tore through the room as he came. Severus moaning his release as the boy's insides clutched him. They rode out the orgasms and then came to a rest with Harry curled up in Snape's arms crying himself to sleep. Snape cast a cleaning spell and pulled the blankets over them. Sleep sucking him under minutes after his young lover was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke sore but since when was that new? It took him a minute to realize he wasn't at the Dursley's and his pain was located mostly as a burn in his ass. He sat bolt up to see Severus getting dressed he blushed.

"You're awake, good. " Severus finished pulling his shirt on and bent over to kiss Harry gently on the lips. " Go take a shower while I get the house elves to make us breakfast. "

"Dobby! Winky!" Both elves appeared happily, " Dobby, Winky this is my husband Severus you will serve him as you serve me."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir." They chorused. "We is to serve Master Sev'res Snape as we is serving Harry Potter, sir."

Harry went off to the bathroom and Severus only talked when he heard the water running.

"Can you two fix all of Harry's favorite breakfast foods for us?"

"Yes, Master..."

"If Harry doesn't let you call him Master then please do not call me it either."

Both elves beamed and vanished leaving Severus to wonder if he had scored points the Gryffindor's house elves or not. He wanted to be perfect in every aspect of the child... no his husbands life. He thought he could just imagine how Harry treated his elves so he would do so as well. It wouldn't be hard after all he wasn't mean to the Hogwarts elves he would just need to tone it down more to at least try and reach Harry's level of treatment of his elves. He was brushing his hair when Harry came out of the bathroom dressed in form fitting black muggle clothes. His hair was the same length as his and tied back with stray hair framed his face on either side also reaching his shoulders. He was shocked when Harry grabbed the brush and took over then tied his hair back.

"I like it better like this." He said simply, "I always thought you would look better this way. " Harry beamed, "I was right."

* * *

Harry blushed when he saw breakfast and began eating.

"I thought maybe you could call and Miss. Granger to come visit..."

"I thank you." Harry said, setting his fork down. "But I know Dumbledore is using them against me." Harry glanced up at him then looked around then back. "Can I talk to you about it?"

"Albus has no ears here and I will listen to anything."

" Hermione..." He looked around again. "She's Dumbly's whore." Severus cocked his eyebrow, "Oh, yeah I've seen them going at it tons of times. See I like to sneak down here during the night and brew Potions for my summers close to the end of the year and during the year to try and bring my grade up. So I hear this noise and I think 'oh, it's just Malfoy fucking one of his meany girlfriends' so since I'm a Prefect too I go next door but I see 'Mione layin in this bed and get a real good look at just how tiny and shriveled up the ol' man is as he slams into her and she's wrapped around him maonin' and cryin' and then she come's and yell's... get this... Grandad!..." Harry made a disgusted face. " I was sick for an hour and Greengrass and Malfoy can back me up cuze they saw it to. I keep a chart on how meany nights a week they do it. For an old guy he's got plenty of stamina it's five times a week last count.

It started first year can you say sick? I think it might have actually started before that though but I've got no proof. Malfoy suggested some charms and wards on the room so we would no if he ever hurt her right? Cuze he says people in relationships like that often do that kinda thing. He was right 'Mione gets beat a lot... I told Malfoy fourth year not to send an owl to her parents when Parkinson, Malfoy and I had to research healing spells to save her ass and it took Malfoy and I hours of brewing... but he did now they're beating her too... I got no proof but ... anyway she's still loyal to him... I read about Stockholm Syndrome and I thought maybe that's what it was... and to top it all off she got knocked up middle of last year... we took care of her the best we could be she got an infection in side cuze we couldn't heal the deep tissue tearing and lost the baby she would have died if , Patil, Patil, Malfoy and I hadn't taken her up to the hospital wing and told Madam Pomfry we were dueling and she got hit with a boarder line dark hex. We had to serve detention with witch just turned out to be 'what the hell have you been doing to heal this girl? You will be taking Healing Lessons from now on and I'll be damned if Severus says you can't be in his Healing Potions class!' I signed up for both of those classes anyhow!"

Severus chuckled.

"I'll be glad to have you both... but both Patils?"

"Yeah, they don' do it if it aint together." Harry shrugged, "That's the rumor. They should get with Fred and George it's the same for them."

Severus stopped those thoughts cold.

"Then there's Ronald Weasley." Harry was frowning. "I thought he was all great and that bein my first friend and all it was him that turned me against Slytherin on Dumbly ' s orders. So it turns out he payed by Dumbly to be my friend and what's worse it was out of my vault. He thinks he's so high and mighty cuze he's the Boy-Who-Lived's best mate and that he should get everything!

I hate him.

Worse yet is Ginerva Weasely she's a whore a slut." he shivered. "She'll open her legs for anyone as long as they give her things then she'll say she's saving her self for me. She got in her mind we were gonna marry because DUmbly promised it to her. As my future wife she was takin money from my vault.

And Mrs. WEasley that was worst of all..." Harry was crying now. " Family ya' know... never really had one. Thought I finally got one but she's beein payed from my vaults too just to put up with me.

Fred and George are cool they like me for me and don't expect anything. They are so funny and don't let anything knock them down. I gave them my Tri-wizard winnings to start their shop and they forced me to set it up where I get money from it as well.

Charlie and Bill are layed back and awsome They're really cool and they seem to like having me around. They don't talk down to me and I like that.

Padfoot and Moony are my real family now..."

He grunted as arms closed around him. Sirius had him in a tight hug.


	3. Chapter 3

"Padfoot?"

"Black , kindly release Harry and sit down!" Severus snapped, "It is bad enough you are late for breakfast ..."

"Sorry 'bout that." Sirius replied as he and Remus sat down. "Dumbledore called a meeting last night to discuss this marriage. It lasted until about an hour ago and I wasn't showing up here reeking so we showered and changed before we came."

Severus nodded and they ate.

"Does Lord Malfoy know the Chief of the Prophet?" Harry suddenly burst out.

"He does."

"Can you have him call him up and have both of them and Rita Skeeter meet us in the Alley?"

"I can." Severus nodded, "May I ask why?"

"Revenge without getting our hands dirty." Harry replied beaming. "Whose in?"

They nodded and a plan was formed.

* * *

Harry happily went over and sat next to Rita pulling Padfoot along by his collar . Severus had developed it to hide his own animagus form from being detected now they were using it for Padfoot.

"Hey, Rita." He said and kissed her hand."You Camera man, get a shot of me being polite now!"

He kissed her hand again and a picture was snapped, Remus and Severus soon joined the table.

"Hello, Mr. ...er... Lord Malfoy." Harry corrected. " Sorry, still trying to get used to proper wizarding edict."

"Mr. Potter, will you explain what we are all doing here?"

"The Prophet is going to get a million scoops of a life time from yours truly." Harry replied to Lucius, "I need you to make sure Dumbly dork cant manipulate them into not printing what I say."

"I can and will do this." Lucius replied, the chief nodded greedily. " But Miss. Skeeter."

"She'll be my reporter and I'll take care of her, Lord Malfoy." Harry beamed, "She'll write exactly what I say, we're going to all help each other end the regin of Dumbly dork." He was beaming. " Oh, I'll have a butterbeer please, and can I get one for my doggy too? He's ever so thirsty?"

"Of course, Mr . Potter." Tom nodded, " Wouldn't want yer pet ta get sick from all dis sun."

The other's ordered drinks as well. After the Chief and Malfoy left. Harry cast a few spells for privacy . Remus, Severus and Rita adding to them. Then making them un-noticable.

" Okay, Rita." Harry said as Padfoot licked at his bowl of butterbeer now and then. "Here's whats going on. From this point on you are going to be my personal reporter and you're going to let the world now that. You are going to do stories on how Dumbly dork has been manipulating my life and the lives of others all around the world and I won't your sec..."

"I don't care about that!" She said hyperly, " I am so honored you chose me!"

"I will need a vow that you..."

"You have it... you werewolf... I forget your name tell me it..."

"Remus Lupin..."

"Lupin , be bounder!"

Remus blinked but did. Severus was sitting back smirking while sipping his tea.

"Your first article will be on how Dumbly dork has been controlling my vaults. " Harry said when it was done. "Sev?"

Severus nodded and handed over a pair of earrings looking like emeralds.

"These will make it so no one can detect your animagus form." He explained and she gushed her thanks as she put them on. " I created these to hide my own and we have another using another device I have several as you can tell as I would not be caught dead in those..."

Rita laughed and nodded.

"You'll ride in my robe pocket." Remus said, " and as a bonus Harry has requested that I take you to the next Order Meeting if you're good today. " She smirked, "Camera man not allowed but Severus will be able to provide pictures of today using a handy spell.."

"Good. Good." Rita was practicly coming in her undies at all this. They were handing her fame and fortune and one insanely hot were wolf she would just love to wrap her legs around and..." Mr. Potter..."

"Harry Potter/Snape."

"Harry..." A real smile, "I'm working on articles right now about how our current were wolf laws should be abolished and would like your input ..."

"I would love to!" Harry beamed. " I completely agree! And you can interview Remus too!"

"I would love the good press." Remus smiled,

"Also I found Sirius Black was not given a fair trial and would like to help you clear his name..."

said were wolf choked on his own tea but beamed Padfoot barked happily.

"Well, well, Harry, love, you were right." Severus sneered, "She will be of great value to us."

* * *

Rita was amazed she'd never seen Diagon Alley from this view before. Harry had suggested she ride on Padfoot because she would blend in more and be able to hear better. Padfoot had barked his agreement and they all knew why. She had been taught the picture spell was actually taking pictures with the mind and could only be used by Legitamancy and Occlamancy Masters she was happy she was one. She would be taught the second half of the spell when they returned home" she wondered where that was but let it go as she memorized everything.

"I would like to speak to the Head Goblin and Griphook about my school vault please?" Harry was putting on the picture of innocence. He called it his "Golden Boy " personality. When he was told to follow the goblin to a room and they were settled he spoke again. " May your vault always be full of gold!"

"and yours." The goblin sneered back at Harry " Lord Potter."

The elf left and seconds later two goblins entered the room and sealed it off.

"I admit to lying to the other goblin." Harry said sheepishly. "I'm here to ask if Griphook can take over everything because the other goblin is under the control of Dumbledore and is allowing the man to rob me blind."

As was expected both goblins were enraged to hear this and demanded to know the facts


	4. Chapter 4

**Last night while dreaming I had a million and one idea's on this story so it will be updated a lot today. ENJOY!**

* * *

" We will be taking care of all of this at once!" The Head Goblin roared in rage after the story was told and the paper work looked at . " Your reporter friend you mentioned..."

"She'll only make that Goblin look bad." Harry replied, " She'll make the rest of the Goblin Nation look good because you're helping me. She takes her job seriously and doesn't like making enemies though she's about to but she thinks it's worth the risk."

Rita in her animagus form had told Harry that when the plan was explained. She was ready to get started on her article as soon a possible. When they were back outside she kissed each of them on the cheek, back in human form, patted Padfoot's head swore to meet them in two hours at the Leaky Cauldron. She was dancing on cloud nine.

"She's a weird one that one." Remus said, he was still in shock in finding out he was a billionair. James and Lily had set him up a vault and invested money form him and when his dad died he'd become a Lord of a Pure Blood family he had known nothing about. He wasn't as rich as Harry, Sirius or Severus but he was up there. " I can't believe this..."

"SHOPPING!" Harry sang, " We both need new everything!"

Remus chuckled and followed knowing he was right. Padfoot trotted along happily on his leash and Severus walked next to Harry. He didn't seemed fazed by anything but watching Harry and studying him closely. First stop clothes .

" Getting your were wolf new robes?" Draco Malfoy wondered, as Harry stood in the middle of the two of them, " Are you looking forward to this year?"

"Should be great." Harry replied, " Do me a favor?" Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy cocked their eyebrows when Draco nodded, "Read either tonight's Prophet or Tomorrows it should be front page but if not look for Skeeter's article."

"This should be good." Draco chuckled, "Seen Granger at all? "

"No, but she wrote thanking me."

"me as well."

"You didn't get in trouble for helping her did you?"

"Of course not!" Narcissa scolded, " She may be a Muggleborn but she is still a witch and a good one from what I hear! Draco was praised and rewarded for his actions."

Harry beamed at her.

"I'm glad." he said stunning her and Lucius, "It was really bad. Do we have Wizard orphanages?"

"No, I'm sorry we do not." Lucius replied, " But since I heard about Miss. Granger I have been talking to my contacts..."

"I will be a donor." Harry stated, with a firm nod, " and the article ..." Lucius smirked understanding, " should push it through even if Dumbly dork doesn't want it passed. " Padfoot whined and Severus quietly agreed he was bored as well, "I've grown over the year, Padfoot! " Harry scolded, " and I need all new clothes befitting a Lord." He held out his right hand his Lord ring was on his ring finger. His bonding ring was on its proper left ring finger. He lowered his voice to a hiss. "You of all people should know that!"

Another whimper. Severus found himself feeling bad poor the mutt. The man had admitted his wrongs and that he needed to grow up and apologized before the Order Meeting and Severus had accepted knowing they were both only doing this for one reason and one reason only.

After clothes they went to replenish Harry and Severus' Potion supply's'. Knowing they would be back to get Harry's school supply's later on. Then it was a free for all in the book store . Padfoot whined as he was dragged along. He pulled Harry over to the Defense Books.

"I have that one and that one and that one..." Harry pointed , " I was here like two days ago. " Remus and Severus soon joined them. " I have that one and that one... oh, I don't have that one!" Harry grabbed it. " Got it , oh, I've been looking for that one! "

"Mr. Potter?" Mr. Blots came walking up. " We have a new delivery of books and want you to look to see if you want some." Harry passed his books to Severus and quickly followed Remus quickly behind them. Padfoot and Severus bringing up the rear. The whole shop was watching. " Right , here ya go."

Harry, and Remus attacked the books with such excitement that it scared all of the workers. Severus calmly began picking through the potions section. Padfoot sat his tail wagging knowing very well that Remus would get him some books as well. Despite popular belief he loved to read.

* * *

After paying a small fortune for the books they hurried to the Leaky Cauldron. Rita beamed when they rushed over to join her. She had a sherry in front of her and her article. They all read over it.

" I like it." Severus nodded, "But at the end you should put that the next article will be once Harry returns from his honey moon in a month."

" " Look out for our next article from our Boy Wonder when he and his husband Severus Snape return in a month from their honeymoon. This article will discuss the home life of our dear Boy Wonder before his return to our world." " Harry quoted for her she scribbled it down . Harry's face was burning. He hadn't even thought about a honeymoon. " What do you think about the Boy Wonder name?"

"Oh, I love it!" Rita squealed , "It's a muggle thing right?"

"From a comic my cousin used to read called Batman and Robin. I used to sneak them." he smiled, " The Dark Knight is my favorite Muggle Hero ."

"I have to get this in." Rita had scratched a note. " Tonight if not then the morning! People are going to love this!"

Again kisses on cheeks and a pat on Padfoots head and she was gone.

They sat and ate lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry couldn't believe it! When Severus had said honeymoon he hadn't thought he meant a private island owned by the Prince family. They were alone on the Island except for some elves. It was perfect weather 24/7.

They spent a month doing what married people do on Honeymoons. They had sex and a lot of it.

Severus spent the time discovering that Harry liked the same sex he did D/s . In his mind his little Harry was perfect in every way.

* * *

As he lay on the porch swing naked holding his naked husband in his arms. The boy was asleep. Severus was still inside his love and was sucking on his neck. Severus knew he should be worn out but he was going strong he was as horny as a teenager and had been all month. They'd fucked in every room, on every beach, in the ocean , on both porches, and every peace of fruniture in the place.

Severus felt himself getting hard again and began sucking more.

Harry's bronze skin was covered in love marks. He bit hard enough to wake Harry who moaned when he felt Severus' hardening cock in his ass. He thrust and Severus pinned him arms pinning his arms above his head and began riding him hard. Harry wrapped himself around Severus and begged telling Severus how much he was loving feeling Severus getting harder and harder in his ass.

Severus pounded and pounded as fast and as hard as he could loving every noise Harry made. He kissed the boy devouring his mouth wondering what in the hell was going on him that he was turned on so much by his young mate. Harry's scream bringing him out of his thoughts. He came a second later biting and sucking on Harry's neck. He pulled out and kissed his love again.

"I love you, Harry."

"Love you, Sev." Harry gasped out still trying to learn how to breath again. " I don't wanna go back..."

Severus chuckled and gently kissed his lips.

"School doesn't start for another month." another kiss. " and that'll only mean we cant have sex as often, baby." another kiss. "Now, lets take a shower so we can go back and meet with your godfather and Lupin for your birthday."

Harry whimpered but allowed himself to be taken to the shower for yet another round and a good washing.

* * *

Harry hugged Sirius and Remus when he arrived at Grimmauld Place Rita hidden but present. He nodded to the Order all of who were present.

"Oh, my god!" Hermione bawled smashing into him. " HARRY!"

"Hi, 'mione ." he smiled, " Are you okay?"

"Not really." She mumbled in his ear. "can we talk later?"

"Always, 'Mione, Can you keep track of my beetle for me?" He winked at her and Hermione beamed. Taking it. "Sev, can 'Mione come over for awhile later? She's my friend and we havent ..."

"Of course, baby." Severus kissed his lips." Miss. Granger, is your friend she is welcome any time."

"Harry, " Ron called trying to get his attention. " Lets play a game of pick me up."

" I missed you so much, 'Mione." Harry said arm around her waist as they went to the table, " Oh, I want you to me Tattle ." he pointed to the Beetle on Hermione's shoulder. " I found her and Sev said I could keep her she's my new pet. I've made sure Hedwig won't eat her. " Hermione laughed and they sat. He made sure Sev wasn't jealous " I had the most amazing time! You have to listen to this! Sev is so great! We went to this private Island owned by his family it was just the two of us!" she giggled, " Yeah, a lot." He beamed and she giggled again. " But it was always the perfect temp, and the beaches were so awsome and it looked so cool, I have pictures of the place." He quickly pulled them out of his backpack. He had a modern day digital camera that was small and compact hanging around his neck. The pictures didn't move because Harry had put it on the Muggle setting there was no need for wizard because it was just furniture and views of the house. The beach pictures moved. " It's wonderful isn't it?"

"Wow, I didn't know you had a whole island." Sirius said, cocking an eyebrow as he looked at the pictures. "What family are you from?"

"Lord Prince." Severus replied, as he saw Hermione whispering to Harry and the female Weasley getting jealous and angry the girl made sure that almost all of her ample breasts were showing and that her skirt was just as short as it was supposed to be and began flirting. Severus claimed the empty seat next to Harry before Ginny could. He kissed Harry. " So we are here for a party."

* * *

 _'15 and Abused'_

was the headline the next day. It was all about Harry's life with the Dursley's and how no one had ever done anything about it. It also mentioned that one of Harry Potter's friends Hermione Granger was being abused by her parents, and sexually abused by her grandfather and fellow school mate Ronald Weasley.

 ** _'Dear ,_**

 ** _I find my self happy to see yesterday's article though I am not happy about the content it has gotten our request pushed through above Bumbly's head._**

 ** _He was against the whole idea but seeing as most of us on the Wizengamont are Pure Blood we out rule him._**

 ** _It would be best if you could get 'Padfoot' cleared soon._**

 ** _Also when are you , and Severus going to claim your seats on the Wizengamont? Bumbley's claiming them right now._**

 ** _your partner in crime,_**

 _ **LLM'** _

Harry elbowed Severus and passed him the note. Hermione glanced at him. She was practicly living with Harry and Severus at Hogwarts at this moment. It practicly because she spent most of her time in Severus' library and the school library. Harry would join her every now and then. They had both finished their homework and had signed up for all the same classes making sure Ron would never choose any of. They weren't sure if he was coming back to school or not.

" I see." Severus replied, "Contact Miss Skeeter and your Godfather at once."

The Headtable stared as Harry nodded and took the letter and Hermione's hand and they ran off. Hermione reading as they went.


	6. Chapter 6

**_"HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT FOR GODFATHER!"_**

 ** _Harry Potter called me over yesterday to chat. He made these wonderful banana muffins and a delicious green tea. I was thrilled to hear all about his honeymoon but that's another article. He wished to speak about the innocence of his Godfather Sirius Orion Black !_**

 ** _Harry says that he has had contact with Sirius Black since his third year at Hogwarts. I was shocked when said man came walking into the room looking strong and healthy. All of you lady's would be drooling to see him now._**

 ** _So he joined us and I got the real story of what happened in the alley that day...'_**

* * *

Harry ran into the Great Hall slamming the doors shut and turning into a black wolf that took refuge in Severus' lap. Reporters burst into the Great Hall shortly after.

"Prof. Snape!" They yelled, "Where is Mr. Potter?"

"Is it true what the article said?"

Question after Question while Hermione hid in the room behind the head table holding Wolf Harry. Rita smirking at the shaking wolf from her seat. Harry finally calmed enough to resume his human form.

"Sorry about that." He said leading Hermione to a seat. "' I still have trouble controlling the change. " He shook his head. "Okay, this time I'm going to tell you something really good. " Rita sat up a normal quill ready to go. " This is the story of the Sorcerer's Stone and how we were manipulated into going and finding it..." He began talking Hermione cutting in here and their proving why she was there . " and then if you can believe this he congratulated me on killing Qaurill . Who would do that? Who would say that an 11 year old boy is good for killing a man?" Harry made sure he was crying so Rita could get some pictures. "I just don't understand?!" Hermione shook her head sadly. " Why would he do that to us? Just to make sure we were ready to face Voldemort? " He sniffled Rita was bouncing in her chair. " Why isn't he in Prison for all this?"

"Cut!" Rita cheered, and Harry's face cleared up and Hermione broke out laughing. Harry soon joined her. Rita had a good laugh over the acting herself. " Oh this is wonderful, Harry, I would like to know how you got to Diagon Alley and the train ride next time."

"that's perfect." Harry nodded shaking her hand. Hermione shook it as well. She went to check to see if all was clear then nodded. Rita had gone out a window as a beetle. she and Harry went out the door to lunch. Severus kissed Harry gently and put his arm around him. It was plain he was being possessive of him and Harry was hoping for an intense day of sex.

* * *

Harry bounced into Severus' lab hyperly. He was horny and wanted his day of sex.

"Can I help you, baby?" Harry pushed against him letting him feel his hard on. " Ah, baby wants to play?" Harry nodded , " Not yet. " Severus kissed him roughly stripping him of his clothes with a wave of his hand. Harry moaned at the coldness touching his body. He gasped as he was suddenly chained to the wall. Severus began kissing all over. " Oh, I plan to play with you, baby. " Harry whimpered begging as a cock ring was placed on him. A vial was pressed to his lips. He drank and moaned as heat flooded his body. He needed to come! His body began sweating his breath hitching. He tried to move but couldn't he whimpered. " My potion should only take another hour, then we'll play."

Harry's body was driving him crazy getting off was all he could think about. He kept trying to move around to get himself off. He watched Severus brewing.

Severus smirked to himself he needed to let his potion sit for ten minuets just enough time for torturing his love a little. He summoned some toys and heard Harry beg for them. He grabbed his homeaide lube that would enhance everything. He began stretching Harry with it. He then began using the vibrating silver balls inside Harry. Harry cried out as he activated them with his wand. Severus then grabbed an ass plug and fucked Harry with it until this ran out. He heard Harry scream his pleasure as Severus made the ass plug vibrate as well.

He returned to his potion as his love leaked on the floor and jerked around the best he could. He smiled to himself. He himself was hard as hell. He hadn't wanted Harry asking about the potion but he was glad for a day of sex with his love. When it was done he stripped and grabbed the Cat-o-nine tails. It was charmed to give pain but not cause damage. He stroked himself and fed Harry another potion. The same and then began beating him. Harry screams made Severus leak. Severus licked his lips as he beat the boy. Harry screamed for everything he was worth and begged for more.

"what do you want me to use next , baby?" Harry just whined and whimpered. " Harry, baby?"

He knew at this point Harry couldn't talk that his brain and body only wanted one thing. Severus took the ass plug out and shoved himself in hitting Harry's sweet spot. Harry threw his head back screaming. Severus tapped the restraints . They began burning Harry and shocking him over and over. Harry would have exploded if not in the cock ring. These were charmed not to do damage or leave marks as well. He pounded Harry roughly into the wall as hard as he could.

Severus smirked when he was sated. He'd fed Harry another potion and given him more pleasure to drive his little love wild. Severus kissed him gently and ran hands over Harry's body. Using his wand he moved Harry into their room and to the bed. Chaining him once more. One more potion and Harry would be set to play all night long. Severus smirked.

"Here, baby." Harry drank it. " Good, baby." he kissed Harry and again removed the ass plug this time he began using sounding wands on Harry who screamed and struggled and arched off the bed. Severus tightened the chains so Harry couldn't move off the bed at all. He chuckled and used nipple clamps. Taking his wand he heated the tip of it and ran it over Harry's stomach . It wouldn't burn him but in his state it wouldn't matter and his Harry would love it. " That's it, baby."

* * *

Severus had been in shock when he'd first found out how much pain his love could take but now he understood why his baby could take this much pain those damn Muggles. Harry seemed to be able to take more and more pain each time they played.

Currently , Harry was out of his mind with lust and need . Severus had removed the cock ring and he'd been coming most of the night. He still couldn't form a single thought on his own. But he was now begging to come over and over again.

When it was all over Harry lay sleeping wrapped around Severus smiling in his sleep. Severus kissed Harry one last time before falling asleep with the raising sun.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry yawned again and was shaken awake by Hermione. They were at the Malfoy's.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled to Draco who was cocking his eyebrow. " I had a long night."

Hermione doubled over giggling. Draco was laughing too when the adults came in and cocked their eyebrows at them. Severus smirked as Harry almost fell over on the couch sleeping.

"I know what they're laughing about." Severus shooed Hermione over to where Draco was and lay Harry down properly. " Harry and i had a very long night. "

"Ah yes." Narcissa nodded. She summoned a blanket and handed it to him. Severus covered him up. " Lupin and Black should arrive soon, yes?"

"that's what they said, dear." Lucius nodded, "Now Draco take Miss. Granger to library and have her help you with your summer homework. "

"I'd be glad to!" Hermione cheered, " May I read some of the books, sir?"

"Yes, yes, go on." Lucius waved them off and they left. "Finally."

Sirius and Remus had just been shown in.

"Why are we here, Severus?"

"I want revenge on the Dursley's for what they did to Harry." Severus replied, " Being two pranksters and two ex Death Eaters I'm sure we can come up with something. "

* * *

Harry woke slowly and sat up. He felt fingers run through his hair. He blinked his eyes sleepily then smiled at Severus. He sat up and looked around.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter."

"Can you call me Harry?" Harry asked the Malfoy's . " is Hermione with Draco?"

"Yes, they are studying." Luicus said then saw Harry jump up. "What's the problem?"

"Did you check on them?!"

"They are both 15 I highly..."

"Pansy Parkinson, The Patial twins, Both Greengrass's , the Ravenclaw Head Girl, those giggling fan girls from Hufflepuff..." Harry huffed out, "Your son is a sex addict! I think the only girls he hasn't had in our school are 'Mione and Ginny Weasley!"

Lucius stormed out. Harry followed and ran after him. The other four came behind them.

"I said NO!" Hermione's voice scolded, They entered the library to see Hermione hit Draco on the head with a book. Draco was at a desk writing. "Those are the wrong runes! That's the fourth time you've gotten it wrong! Now we're going to do this until you get it right! Again!"

"and this is why I refuse to do my homework with her." Harry replied, sighing in relief. " 'Mione , you're holding your own in here?"

"Of course, Harry." Hermione smiled at him. " Draco, just asked for help with his runes homework. "

"Okay." Harry nodded, "Don't cause him any brain damage now."

Hermione had just smacked Draco on the head again.

* * *

"Harry, dear." Narcissa said as they settled back in the lounge room. " Lucius and I have talked about it and we would like your permission to adopt Hermione as our daughter. "

Harry blinked at them.

"Why my permission?" He wondered . "And 'Mione is a Muggleborn."

"Contrary to popular belief we do not care."Lucius scoffed, "We've always wanted a daughter but we were not able conceive one. Also you are the most important person in her life. "

"Well, I know 'Mione wants a family." Harry gave them hard eyes. " How do I know you will treat 'Mione right and not discriminate against her? How do I know you will not hurt her?"

Severus pulled his Harry in to his lap and smirked into his hair.

"They will not hurt your friend, Harry."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I'm vouching for them."

Harry melted against Severus as he whispered in his ear and nipped it.

"Okay, fine." He replied, keeping his voice steady. " But if they hurt 'Mione I will sue them for all they are worth, ruin their family name, make sure they end up in Azkaban then get revenge in true Marauder fashion. "

Sirius and Remus chuckled, while Narcissa and Lucius looked appalled by the very idea of it.

* * *

Severus smiled into Harry's neck as he nipped at it. Harry shuddered but held in his moan Severus was trying to get his mind off being in the room with the adults and not the kids because he was married. He'd also discovered that Narcissa and Lucius were as lovey dovey as he and Sev were. Harry was hard and wanting release.

Narcissa giggled as Lucius did the same to her that Severus was doing to him.

* * *

Hermione was overjoyed when she was asked if they could adopt her. She squealed loudly and asked if they really meant it. Then she broke down crying as Narcissa held her.

Draco looked torn on if he was happy to have a little sister or not. He kept his comments to himself and forced a smile when his father glared at him.

"This is great." He forced out his voice still sounding normal. "Her clothes are dreadful though. We should go shopping in France. They have all the best fashions. Hermione will love it."

"Oh, what a wonderful idea, Draco!" Narcissa cheered, as she whipped Hermione's eyes. " Oh, this'll be so fun."

"May we go, Sev?" Harry asked, he was once again in Sev's lap. " I've never been to Paras before. I want to see the Luve and the Tower. "

"Oh, yes." Sev smirked evilly, "I would love to take you to the City of Love. "

Harry swallowed his reaction but kissed Sev on his lips and thanked him.

"Sounds like we'll be having an outing then." Lucius nodded, "Draco, my office now."

"Yes, father. " Draco nodded, he stood up, "Please excuse me."

He followed his father.

"I didn't say anything rude, father."

"No you didn't but why are you against, Hermione joining our family?" Lucius asked, "Thinking with your head are we?"

"NO!" Draco blushed, " It's just everyone in Slytherin is going to turn against me!"

"It shouldn't matter and you will have Harry."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was in awe as he looked around Paris. It was amazing. He didn't mind that he was being pulled from shop to shop by the women in his life. He just began taking pictures. He had resigned himself to the Malfoys being in his life now because Hermione was his friend and so was Draco. He and Hermione started begging to go to the Luve around mid day. Lucius and Severus thought it was cute beyond belief and took them. Draco was in awe of the art before him. Both Muggle and Wizard. The Luve had a section just for Wizard's that was mind-blowing. He'd never thought art could be so beautiful before.

After that it was visiting historical sites both Magical and Muggle. Then more shopping. At night they broke up in to two groups and Harry got taken on a romantic date and finally got to see the Tower . He also got to watch fireworks from the top of the Tower. Then they had a romantic night of sex in the City of Love.

* * *

Harry woke with a moan two weeks later it was Sept. 1st. He just wanted to go back to sleep but he got up and took a hot shower. When he came out into the living room it was to find the four Malfoys.

"Morning Harry!" Hermione beamed, "Are you feeling okay? You look pale!"

"I'm fine." he smiled softly at her and sat down. "I just have no desire to return to school..."

"HARRY!" the Painting burst open and Sirius came bursting in with Remus out of breath behind him. "I'M CLEARED! YOU DID IT! I'M FREE!"

"The paper said you get a trail, Sirius." Narcissa laughed, " Today? Isn't that rather fast?"

She and Hermione both glanced at the pale Harry. He didn't look well enough for Wizengamont Trail.

"I'll be fine." Harry sighed, "Well, I didn't get much notice on this. We'd better get ready."

* * *

Harry, Remus, Sirius, Lucius and Severus entered the Trail hall together . People stared all of them were wearing Head of House rings. They also noted Dumbledore looked pissed. Lucius nodded to them and went to his seat. Sirius sat in the middle of the room.

"Court is now in session!" Dumbledore called. "Does the Clerk mind telling me what is going on?"

"Severus Snape Head of the House of Prince will now be claiming his seat." the clerk read then swore Severus in. Dumbledore looked murderous . He'd taken amazing care to make sure Severus never found out that he had inherited the Prince fortune! How could this be?! "Remus Lupin Head of the House of Howell will now be claiming his seat!" Remus was sworn in. Dumbledore was almost shaking in rage now. Howell was a forgotten House thought to have died out. He'd known the truth and claimed the seat as his own as he had the Prince, Potter , and Black seats. He'd gone to amazing lengths to hide that one! "Harry Potter Head of the House of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gaunt, Merlin and Prevell wishes to take his seats." He swore in Harry and Dumbledore's magic exploded. "Chief Warlock!"

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore replied once he was in control again. All of his hard work! Had had the boy known he was the only remaining heir to all of those families?! It shouldn't have been possible! "Harry is only 15. I don't think he should get his seats. Think about his school work and how it could suffer."

"You are not my guardian. " Harry replied, he noted that three members of the Order had moved out of the seats after the swearing in. His eyes met Rita's briefly. "Actually, according to Ministry and Muggle records you never were. I'm married now therefore I am an adult and can make my own choices. My grades will not suffer in the least. We are here to release my Godfather."

"We are here to see if he is innocent. " Dumbledore corrected not breaking eye contact. " Not let him free."

"You know he is innocent. " Harry replied back smirking. He could feel Dumbledore trying to get in his head and went into an act. He screamed and grabbed his head. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he screamed louder. "STOP IT! STOP GET OUT!"

Dumbledore was raging how dare this brat!

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Remove Albus Dumbledore from this room at once!" Fudge yelled, " Put him in a cell with magic suppressing ward and take is wand for attacking the Head of eight ancient and Noble Houses!"

Dumbledore didn't go quietly. Severus was standing and holding his young lover hiding the smile on his face. Harry was putting on an act of calming down. He gave his love a Calming Draught and a Headache Relieving Potion. He then sat the boy down he looked to see Black was being restrained.

"ORDER!" Fudge called, "Order!" the court calmed. "Is Lord Potter/ Gryffin..."

"Lord Potter is fine." Severus said. "and he will be fine. "

Taking him at his word they began the trail began.

* * *

Veritaserum was given to Sirius.

"What is your name?" Fudge asked.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Have you now or have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"No I haven't."

Whispering in the Wizengamont.

"Were you the Potters Secret Keeper?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Who was the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Explain, in your own words what happened when you cornered Pettigrew?"

"I had chased him to Muggle London. " Sirius replied, "I cornered him in the Alley and drew my wand. I was stupid, reckless and hadn't slept since it happened so I didn't notice he had his wand drawn behind his back. He began yelling about how I betrayed Lily and James and just as I was about to stun him set off the blast . He cut off his finger and turned into a rat. He went into the sewers and I was hauled off laughing because I never thought he'd do something like that. "

"He turned in to a rat?" Fudge asked, "When did he become an Animagus?"

"He, James and I became Animagus in our fifth year. I'm a Grim, James was a Stag and Peter was a Rat. "

"How did you break out of Azkaban?"

"I can answer that one." Harry said, "It's quite simple really. There are no wards to block out animagus transformation. Dementors have less effect on animals. So he stayed in his Grim form most of the time."

People began murmuring again .

"What made you escape?"

"When Fudge came and I asked for his paper. The WEasley family was on the front. " Sirius answered. "On the youngest boy's shoulder was Pettigrew in his rat form. I'd know it anywhere. It said that the boy was starting his 3rd year at Hogwarts in Gryffindor with his friend Harry Potter. I knew i had to escape. I had to get out and protect Harry because I was the only one who knew that Pettigrew was alive."

"How did you get off the Island?"

"I swam."

"Did Dumbledore know you were innocent?"

"Yes." Sirius replied, "He was the one who cast the Fidelius Charm. "

"We've heard enough." Fudge said, "Give him the antidote. "

With that everyone voted in favor of Sirius being cleared of all charges and being payed back a sum of 800, 000 galleons,


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sighed. He was sitting at the Griffyndor table when the rest of the school came in. Hermione was trying to baby him. He was leaning against her and she rubbing his back muttering to him.

"Is Harry okay?" Neville asked, sitting across from them. "He looks pale?"

"Prof. Snape and I tried to get him not to come to the feast today but he insisted. " she beamed as Draco walked up. "Hello, Draco."

"Hermione." The Hall began whispering, "What is wrong with Harry?"

"We think he's sick." Hermione replied, "but he wouldn't stay in his rooms. He wanted to come to the feast. "

"Was he given potions?"

"Yes, Uncle Sev gave him some after the trial and then again when he woke up an hour ago." Hermione answered. "I think it's everything catching up with him. Uncle Sev he's going to force Harry to get a full check up. Harry insists he's had one but..."

"I understand." Draco nodded. " I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall after the feast there is something I want to do."

"Right."

Draco nodded to Neville then headed to the Slytherin table.

Neville was gaping.

* * *

"What was that about, Draco?" Pansy demanded, "Why were you talking to Granger?"

"She's my new sister." Draco sighed, " My parents asked Harry to adopt her and he said yes. So now I have a sister. It'll be in the paper with the trial results . She's actually not that bad and has helped me with my problem in Runes."

"You have a sister?" Blaise scoffed, at him." Why wouldn't we except her. I would like to help you protect her. She'll be an honorary Slytherin."

Everyone agreed and Draco relaxed he'd thought his friends would turn on him. His eyes focused on Harry and Hermione and Neville. Harry looked to be fighting to stay awake. He looked really bad.

"How could they let Weasel come back?!" Theo growled. His eyes were glued four seats away from where Hermione was now trying to get Harry to eat. The Sorting had gone faster without Dumbledore's stupid speech. "After what he did to Hermione."

"Father will hear about this." Draco growled.

* * *

Harry was feeling terrible. Something was wrong. This feeling was upsetting his stomach. It felt like someone he was close to was in trouble. Suddenly, he had a thought. He knew Sirius and Remus were safe. He knew Draco and Hermione were safe. He knew Severus and the Malfoy's were safe. But what about his Muggle family?

"I think something might be wrong with my Muggle family." Harry mumbled his stomach was tearing itself apart. "Take me to the Hospital Wing, please."

Hermione got up and helped Harry stand the two began their way out of the Hall. The whole hall watched. Draco and Neville quickly followed taking Harry from Hermione and supporting them between them.

Up at the staff table Severus and Poppy quickly followed the four teenagers.

* * *

"He said he thinks his Muggle relatives are in trouble. " Hermione explained when they were all in the Hospital Wing. " Then asked me to bring him here."

Severus looked at Harry.

"Do you want me to look in on them?" he asked, he caressed Harry's cheek he just wanted to take him to their rooms and protect him. " I know Petunia."

Hedwig flew into the room and dropped a letter on Severus. He quickly opened it and read it.

"You three stay here with Harry and don't leave his side. " Severus ordered, "I must go to Surry at once!"

"We wont leave his side." Draco swore. "Hurry and help Harry's family."

* * *

Severus burst into 4 Privet Drive and blasted Vernon Dursley away from his son and wife . Petunia looked up both her and Dudley looked as if they'd been being beat senseless.

"Severus." she gasped out. "Thank you."

Severus stunned Vernon and quickly made a Port Key. He ordered them to grab it. He activated it and the four of them were brought to the Hospital Wing.

"Draco, send an owl to your cousin whose an Auror this instant. Tell her I have just gotten past the wards on Harry's house and have his uncle ready for trail. "

"Right!" Draco summoned Quill and Parchment.

"Hermione, you know who you must contact."

"I'm on it!" Hermione replied, copying Draco.

"Harry's asleep ." Neville reported looking at Harry's aunt and cousin but speaking to Severus. " His stomach quit hurting and his headache went away a bit ago. He said you saved them and passed out. Madame Pomfry wishes to talk to you. "

"Petunia this is Hogwarts' Hospital Wing." He motioned them into beds. As Madame Pomfry came running out. "Poppy, Harry's aunt and cousin. This brute was beating on them. It's why Harry was feeling bad today. Please help them ."

"Of course, Severus. "Poppy nodded, "Lets heal all this up. " she smiled at them. "Oh, Severus don't forget to send the children back to the dorms when you're done with them. Minerva's already been by once to hand out Prefect Badges . "

Hermione and Draco beamed. Showing them on their chests.

"Harry, got the other Griffyndor badge." Hermione said, "He's also been made Quidditch Captian. Angelina wanted to focus on her studies so Harry got it. He'll find out when he wakes up."

"Is that an honor?" Petunia asked, "Quidditch Captain?"

"Yes, it is." Draco mumbled, " It's a lot of responsibility and gives one Prefect status. Since he is a Prefect that is moot but still. "

* * *

Dudley watched the man who had saved them send one of the boys back to his room with a thank you. Then pick up Harry's hand and sit in a chair next to him. They looked closer than student and teacher and they were both male. Was that accepted here?

"How close to Harry are you?" he finally asked, "You're holding his hand."

"He's my husband." Severus replied, Petunia looked startled. "Lily set it up. She made it so we would blood bond with each other to keep him safe in this world. Neither of us knew about it until a few months ago. We had to marry that day and there was no time to invite either of you or anyone else to the bonding. We will be doing a formal wedding some other time. It's been a very hectic few months, Tuny I'll fill you in on everything later. " He stared at Harry with love in his eyes. Then seemed to think of something. "Dobby, Winky!"

"Sev'rus is calling us?" Dobby asked. He and Winky both blinked at him. "What is we be doing for Sev'rus?"

"Can you please set up three rooms in our quarters? " Severus asked, " I don't want Hermione in the dorms with Mr. Weasley back. Also Harry's aunt and cousin will be staying with us for awhile."

"Yes, Sev'rus we be doing that."

"The room i was staying in is fine." Hermione said to Dobby and Winky. "I like it in there so no need to change my room."

They nodded and vanished.


End file.
